The golden days
by Rosie rabbit ze geek
Summary: Freddy Fazbears pizzeria is the happiest place on earth. the four animatroics Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and foxy have lived together performing for children all their lives, and quite happily too. But something is changing. New animatroics known as Toys are said to arrive. Freddy wants nothing more than for things to stay the same.
1. Not an average Monday night

**Monday: 11PM**

Freddy Fazbear stood up on stage, his eyes half shut and his head along with the rest of his body lowered and limp. The restaurant had been closed all day due to construction, therefore all animatronics were to be powered down while the engineers worked around the building. Their usual scheduled activation however remained the same, it was important for the older models to free roam during the late evening in order to reduce lock ups in their joints and servos. Usually Freddy and the others would amuse themselves during the free time they had by playing games and singing songs. One of Freddy's favourite games was teaming up to catch the security guard, he liked to think of himself as strategic and tactical, he could truly feel confident in being himself around his fellow Animatronics, they all knew how serious he could be at times and this didn't bother them. After all everyone got along extremely well. Freddy couldn't be happier with his little family. But he knew it wouldn't stay so little much longer.

 **12AM** :

As the graveyard shift began all Animatronics awoke to the dimly lit stage in the dark party room. They'd been powered off all day, as expected. As they opened their eyes the first thing they noticed was the bright spot Lights directing to the opposite end of the room.

"oh come on!" groaned Freddy.

Bonnie turned and gave him a rather confused expression as he asked "what don't you like it?"

Freddy scoffed. "I just can't believe they get a whole new stage."

Chica glanced over to where the spot Lights faced. A brand new wooden stage, far bigger than their own was now sitting at the end of the party room.

"Well, would you rather they stood on stage with us?" she said sarcastically.

Freddy lowered his head for a moment before replying.

"Well...no...but I don't see how there can be two show stages at once."

Bonnie nodded slowly and turned to Chica.

"I suppose it's a good sign...it means they won't be replacing us on our stage."

Freddy was horrified by the thought of such a thing. They had overheard not long ago that the company had plans to introduce new animatronics. At first it was just an idea, one that Freddy hated. He loved things within the pizzeria just the way they where. Any new animatronics would overcrowd the restaurant in his opinion. He became comfortable with the idea of a puppet and some...balloon kid thing, but after hearing two days later that their would be brand new versions of themselves arriving, they panicked.

"Not long now, the newbies should arrive sometime this week." Chica stated.

Freddy sighed and moved to leave the stage.

The past few days had been stressful. The thought of being replaced scared them all but Freddy was more offended then ever after hearing there would be another Freddy, a newer Freddy! Everyone here respected him as leader, as the face of the restaurant. He feared another Freddy would bee distracting from him. He didn't like change, but he didn't like been outshined either.

 **2AM** :

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and foxy sat around the table, set adjacent to the show stage. The security guard was off duty tonight, they assumed it was due to the late construction work earlier that evening. So since they couldn't play their twisted game of "scare the security guard" they decided to play another one instead. This game is what children called hide and seek. But to the animatronics it was known as "predator and prey."

As they sat amongst the party table, they organised the rules and roles each would portray Typically Bonnie and Chica would take on the role as prey since the animals they were made as were In fact prey animals, and Freddy and foxy played as predators.

The idea was that one pred and a prey would team up in a pair, and each would take their turn and finding the other. This would hopefully mean Freddy and the others could take their minds always from the situation surrounding the new animatronics that where to arrive any day.

The predator would wear a blindfold and move around the room completely blinded, using only their hands and senses to find their prey. Sometimes for fun they would swap. Bonnie would usually team up with Freddy and sometime he would take on the role of predator, trying to find Freddy. Foxy and Chica would do the same, however Chica always insisted on playing prey, she wasn't very good at hunting foxy down. He was After all much faster.

"Alright then! Everyone ready?" Freddy beamed.

"Aye aye captain." Foxy said with a wink.

Freddy smirked and looked to Bonnie.

"You want to pair up with me again Bon?"

Bonnie smiled and gave a quick glance to foxy who had already grabbed Chica, dragging her to the other side of the room. He really loved this game and wouldn't hesitate to get started as soon as possible.

"Lets do this Fred." He laughed, standing up to put the blind fold over Freddy's eyes.

 **4 AM:**

Bonnie stood statue still. His long rabbit ears rotating continuously, just like radar dishes. Upon hearing a sound, a distant thud in the east, he jumped in its direction hoping to grab hold of Freddy...only to fall into a table...or was it a chair. Damn not being able to see really made it hard to distinguish between the two he thought. They'd been playing for well over an hour. And it was once again Bonnies turn to play the predator and find Freddy.

A whistle came from behind.

"Ah ha! Shouldn't have done that, I've got you now!" Bonnie shouted spinning around, throwing his hands forward only to hit a wall.

A quiet laugh, escaped Freddy's mouth.

Bonnie granted and listened carefully. He decided to go the opposite direction of any sound. By now it was clear Freddy was using that little trick to mislead Bonnie into objects scattered around the room. Running to the left he bumped into some metal. Freddy had not expected Bonnie to outsmart him and as a result the bunny had knocked him over.

"HA!" Bonnie exclaimed. "And that's game!"

Freddy laughed picking himself off the floor and congratulated his friend. Foxy and Chica watched amused from the show stage.

"should we play something else?" Foxy asked Enthusiastically. Being out of order meant he had much more energy than the others since he wasn't active during the day to perform.

"Well while you three decided on what to play, I'll make us some pizza. I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me." She said smiling.

Freddy couldn't help but smile too. Look at the family he had. Such kind friends whom he could play games with as long as possible. Friends he could talk to whenever. Friends he could rely on. He couldn't bare the thought of such a big change. Soon the new animatronics would arrive and all this would change.


	2. Cat and mouse

Tuesday 12 AM:

The night began just as any other. The night guard was back on shift in the security office and the animatronics continued their little game of cat and mouse, trying to catch him out. Bonnie was the first to leave the show stage, nothing new there. Freddy had informed the others of the latest game plan the night before, in which Bonnie would lurk the halls distracting the guard so that the rest could sneak up on him, after all he couldn't keep tabs on all of them. Freddy and Chica remained on stage, awaiting just the right moment to make their move.

Upon hearing the security room doors slam shut. Chica turned to Freddy, her sly expression announcing her next move. Freddy nodded turning to the camera on the other side of the stage giving his trade mark stare. Chica moved to leave, Since Bonnie had gotten the security guard to lower his doors that also meant he would be waiting to open them back up. Yes they knew of the little power limitation surrounding the office. Beneficial to them of course, it made the game all the more fun. The guard was kept distracted via him watching Bonnie through the window waiting for him to retreat, the longer he stayed the less power he had meaning he wouldn't be using his cameras to spot the others. This was the perfect opportunity for Chica to sneak from the stage and make her way up to the office while he was busy.

Chica made it as far as the East hall before bonnie had finaly left, allowing the guard to open his door and return to his camera monitor in which he caught sight of Chica. Bonnie at this point had retreated down the hall, planning to slowly make his way up again while Chica and Foxy became his next main concerns.

3 AM:

The game continued and the animatronics became more and more agressive. Foxy had just left pirates cove, running down the West hall. He had almost made it in time, but alas the guard was too fast, closing the doors in Foxys face.

"Arh" Foxy shouted in surprise. "That hurt!" he mumbled rubbing his nose, wondering off back down the hall. Freddy had just left the stage upon hearing this. After all it wasn't his intention foxy would get him so easily.

"its time the professionals come out to play" mocked Freddy.

While the guard was distracted with Chica outside his door, and with Bonnie being so close to the other he was able to sneak up into the bathrooms unseen. Foxy peeking out pirates cove meant the guards attentions using the cameras was all on him right now, not noticing Freddy at all. Here's the perfect opportunity he'd been planning. He hid behind by the wall behind the office doors, conveniently out of sight thanks to the blind spots on the cameras.

"any moment now" Freddy whispered to himself patiently.

Ba bam. The office door was finally open. Freddy arched his back and jumped out from the hall. His high pitched scream scared the guard to death...literally.

"Ahh...heart attack" said Bonnie in a voice that sound a mixture of both disappointment and surprise.

"I guess my tactics where just too good" Freddy said laughing. Bonnie smirked before noticing Foxy and Chica walk through the office door.

"Damn" looks like we missed the fun part. Foxy joked. Chica stared blankly before crossing her arms and opening her beak to reply.

"well yeah, but a heart attack...such a boring way to go, it just isn't as entertaining if we can't get him with our signature end game." Freddy nodded in agreement, the whole point of the game was for the winner to enjoy stuffing the guard into a suite...they thought of it as their "signature end game" far more fun then an old heart attack.

"ha well, lets try a diffrent method next time" joked Bonnie as he nugged Freddy on the shoulder.

"excuse me" he replied sarcastically "my method works just fine, this guy was just a massive lightweight."

"Freddy that doesn't mean what you think it means..." giggled Foxy. "I think the term your looking for would be craven"

"I have no idea what that means..." Freddy said turning to Foxy.

"It means weak, cowardly or...easily frightened."

"Right well thanks for the english lecture"

Freddy said as snarky as possible while turning back towards the dead gaurd.

"well either way we've got to get rid of the body, the last thing we want is the staff seeing this...then they'd really replace us with those newbies for sure" Foxy said.

"well.." Freddy started to say turning to the others " you know what to do" he stated with a wink.

"Aye aye, that we do" Foxy answered as Bonnie and Chica nodded.

Freddy and Bonnie grabbed the body dragging it down the hall. Chica headed towards the storage room, looking for a mop and hopefully some bleach to try clean the trail of blood the body so carelessly left behind. Foxy held the door open for Freddy and Bonnie as they dragged the corps along inside. Chica followed shortly behind moping the mess up before it stained the floor permanently. It's not like they could carry the body instead, that would really make a mess. Cleaning the floors is one thing, but trying to get blood stains out of their fur suites was another and impossible at that. it's not like they had Vanish carpet cleaner lying around, now that might of done the trick for their fur...that is if carpet and fake fur where anything alike.

The safe room was dirty and mouldy, and on top of that the place smelled foul. And that was what made it the perfect cover for a decaying body. The smell of rot coming from within wouldn't faze a soul given its origin.

After being down their a while Chica has managed to clean all the blood stains from the black and white checkered floor upstairs.

"hurry up Freddy it's nearly six AM" Demanded Foxy. and he was right, they'd been down there a while now.

"I know I know, I'm all most done" Freddy said waving a dismissive paw as he finished stuffing the night-watchmen's lifeless corps inside a spring lock suite. Although they weren't entirely sure what these old costumes where used for, it was clear they had something to do with the previous location. Bonnie began to tap his feet nervously. they weren't actually aloud down there, for a long time they didn't even know the place existed. Freddy noticed Bonnies impatient tapping and crossed his arms.

"calm down you two, we won't get caught! He stated confidently.

"no actually umm...it's not that" Bonnie suggested.

"Then whats up with you two?" he demanded.

Foxy rolled his eyes and Bonnie shrugged unsure.

"Don't you think we're cutting it a bit close to 6 AM" he replied. Freddy sighed and mentioned towards the stairs in a gesture that said come on then lets go.

"alright come on then, back up we go" he said dryly walking to the stairs. The others followed staying silent. The fact was Freddy now seemed to dread powering down every morning, to him each night could be their last, that is the last of it just being the four of them as their own little family. Any day Freddy could wake up to see six new animatronics standing up on stage in "His restaurant." So he intended to enjoy every last minute of each night before thing changed forever. The others noticed this, it's a pattern that would often derive them crazy. But right now it put them at risk of getting caught. The last thing they needed was to deactivate in the safe room because Freddy couldn't return to the stage just yet, causing them to miss the six o'clock bell. And if that happened today and the staff found them the next day in the safe room standing over a dead body well...it doesn't take a genius to summarise the ending their.

when they finnaly returned to their proper stations they positioned themselfs to be deactivated until morning and shut their eyes. Foxy of course returned to his pirates cove, and the others to their main show stage. The fears of waking upto new animatronics didn't bother them like it did Freddy. Infact although they'd never admit it to Freddy, some of the animatronics where rather curious and excited to meet the new animatronics. Nervous never the less but each had their own reasons for their particular intrests in the arrivals of the newbies.

Foxy spent most of his time alone in the cove, so the idea of having more friends to play with and talk to was rather appealing, especially when you consider the possibility that one of them might be placed in the cove with him. After all it's unlikely six animatronics would all fit on that stage. And he wouldn't turn away the company especially during the day when the others preformed and he sat alone and bored.

Chica was also excited to meet the newbies, once again she like the others knew how Freddy would react if she told him directly so she'd never tell him, but it was true. She was the only girl in the pizzeria so the idea of more female animatronics was a nice comforting idea to her. Having someone to have girly chats with and relate to sounded great. Bonnie however was different. Being the closest to Freddy he had a slightly more negative mind set towards the idea of newbies. First of all what would his replacement look like? Would apear better then him or worse what it was a girl...oh god anything but that. But then again having a someone like him could be cool...maybe he'd been hanging around Freddg to much he thought. Although Freddy remained the most opposed Bonnie still had his doubts. But he supposed only time could tell...it wouldn't be long now.


	3. Smile it's Friday!

Ah Fridays. The busiest day of the week at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. Apart from Saturday's, Fridays where the craziest and the loudest of them all. Screaming children would run around playing as loudly as possible. The sound of the band performing in the background could be heard through out the building, along with the chitter chatter of friends and family's that bounced from the walls and ceilings. The place would boom all around...usually. Today however was unusually quiet. Far, far too quiet.

Foxy awoke in his pirates cove expecting to hear the excitement outside that he regularly endured while staying restricted in his lonely prison. While the others would preform, foxy would sit and listen, imagining himself on stage with the band. Yet today he heard nothing. He peeked out from the curtain to see pure emptiness. The restaurant was dead silent, there wasn't a soul to be seen. This included his fellow animatronic friends who where missing from the show stage. Foxy darted his eyes across the room trying to figure out where everyone was, finally he saw Freddy and Chica standing by the main entrance out of the corner of his eye. Foxy glared over wondering why they stood staring at the still wooden doors, curiosity finally got the best of him as he left the cove, heading towards the two.

"Aye, why ye two be staring down that hunk of wood?" he asked approaching them. Chica turned to him and pointed over to a white sheet of paper pined to the door frame with big capital letters reading "NOTICE" at the very top. Foxy inched closer to read the paragraph below it, he tilted his head trying to see it better, but Freddy only moved to block his view before snatching the note violently in his hand.

"Hey!" Foxy shouted "what's the big idea" he demanded trying to take the note from Freddy's hand. Freddy waved the note about, trying to keep it from Foxys grasp, until Chica placed her hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him. Freddy stopped his childish tantrum momentarily while holding the note high in the air, he glanced over to Chica with sad eyes, he looked resentful. She only smiled back softly before moving her hand upwards in a swift motion to retrieve the note. Freddy sighed upon noticing and leaned over against the wall with his arms crossed. Foxy rolled his eyes and took the note from Chica's hand as it reached out to him.

"Dear all employers and customers" foxy said as he began reading the note out loud.

"The Fazbear restaurant and services will be temporarily out of commission for the remainder of the week. During this time all area surrounding the premises including the car park and designated smoking areas are off limits until the following week of re-opening." Foxy paused his reading and glanced up at Freddy now starting to understand what exactly was going on. Freddy reached for the note and continued the last sentence himself.

"Any party or booking reservations set for this week are cancelled with a guaranteed refund, we apologise for the inconvenience and hope to invite you to enjoy the grand reveal of our newest addition to the restaurant this Monday, in an effort to make up for the days we will be closed." Freddy couldn't have read that last part with any less spite. He frowned scrunching the note up into a ball, clenching it in his fist.

"aye, I see now." Foxy stated lowering his head slightly. Once again Freddy was being delicate about the whole situation surrounding the newbies. So far the week had been going well, nothing had interrupted with their usual routine...well apart from the new show stage incident on Monday, but since then the week had brought no new surprises, until now.

"Well at least now we know why the restaurant is closed" said Chica. She turned to Foxy.

"Freddy and I activated at the same time this morning and couldn't comprehend why the place was so quiet." Freddy nodded while still leaning against the wall.

"Naturally the first thing we did was head over here, to the main entrance. We hoped to check weather or not the place was open or not" she finished. Freddy now stood up straight and moved closer before opening his mouth to speak.

"That's when we found the note explaining why the building is closed" Freddy stated dryly as he glanced down at the creased note in his hands. Foxy only shrugged and stated that he had wondered why the place was so quiet.

"So then...this is it" Freddy spoke softly. "The newbies arrive today and while the company set them up we remain closed..." he said disappointedly.

"It'll only be during the weekend, it could be worse" Chica stated. But Freddy didn't feel any better.

"Look captain" Foxy began "There's nothing to worry about, the newbies will arrive and we'll teach em the ropes. And on Monday there will be plenty of children to preform for, a grand reveal will get this place lots of attention. I'm sure of it" he said with a wink. Freddy smiled slightly before replying.

"Cheers foxy...your probably right."

Freddy my man, 'm always right" he replied confidently, only to revive a unimpressed glare from Chica.

"Fine! Okay, so that's not exactly true but still, I'm mostly right" foxy said less confidently.

"Riiigggghhhttt..." Chica said sarcastically, followed by a giggle. Foxy and Freddy both chuckled, sometimes it felt like Chica was the one running this sinking ship. No one dared argue with her and I mean no one.

"guess we'd better fill the bunny in" Foxy said realising Bonnie was missing. "where is the rascal anyways?" he asked looking around. Chica shrugged. "He was on stage, last I saw anyway." Freddy moved to leave and headed towards the show stage, Foxy and Chica followed behind.

"huh, he's not here" Freddy said glancing around the room after seeing an empty show stage.

"OH HELL NO!" Shouted a voice from down the hall. Chica titled her head side ways in curiosity.

"You think another string broke on his guitar or something?" joked Foxy as he nudged Freddy with his elbow. Freddy ignored him and rolled his eyes.

"Ha maybe he finally figured out what KFR stands for" foxy continued to joke. Chica titled her head towards him with a confused expression on her face.

"kFR?" she asked.

"Kentucky fried rabbit" Foxy said bursting out laughing. Chica sighed heavily.

"your crawl" she relied unimpressed. Foxy had been know from time to time for his silly pranks. Oh and his sick sense of humour...they all assumed that it must have bern a pirate thing. They headed off down the hall towards the source of the voice they assumed to be Bonnie. And there he was. He stood facing the wall opposite the security office, his feet tapping up and down in annoyance. Foxy opens his mouth with another smart joke in mind.

"I thought carrots where good for ya eye site, but Bonnie clearly needs glasses." He said laughing "he's just staring at it all confused Haha...like Yes Bonnie mate that is a wall." Freddy raised his hand up to Foxy and held it in position that looked as though he was about to slap him right in the face, in that moment foxy shut up and gulped. Chica sighed shaking her head. She walked between them heading over to Bonnie, pushing them apart.

"Bonnie love, everything alright?" she asked. Freddy followed up behind her and looked over at the wall Bonnie was staring at, only to gasp.

"its happening, they done did it now" Bonnie replied pointing to the wall.

"What are talk...oh" Chica said realising. On the wall was four new posters, ones they'd never seen before. This images on the posters displayed an animatronic bear, bunny, chicken and fox with rosy cheeks. The one which Bonnie stood in front of was a blue and had a bright red bow tie, just like his.

"They weren't kidding when they said the newbies looked like newer versions of us." Said Chica shocked by the first reveal of the new animatronics appearance. Freddy nodded in agreement, his mouth hanging slightly open, just as shocked as the others.

"look alike?" Bonnie muttered. "They're replacing me...WITH A GIRL!" he shouted.

"AH HAHAHAHA!" Foxy fell to his knees laughing, a tear of oil forming in his eye.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" demanded Bonnie, while Chica tried comforting him.

"Bonnie love calm down, your not being replaced, non of us are...and that's clearly not a girl, take it from me, I know females being one my self, and he's most certainly not a female." Chica stated clearly.

"Bonnie Matey, I know your being replaced by a trans bunny an all" Foxy began trying to hold back the tears "But I honestly thought you'd be more of a hop-timist about it." Foxy burst out laughing again, smacking the floor as he scrunched his face up tight, just as he usually dose during his laughing fits.

"I'm goanna kill him" Freddy said forming his hands into a chocking position ready to reach for Foxy's neck. He froze noticing the fourth poster. Suddenly a huge smirk emerged on Freddy's face, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall smugly.

"Well, well, well what do he have here" Freddy said smiling as he tapped his finger on a poster featuring a white and pink vixen, decorated with red lipstick and pink eyeshadow as well as lush long eye lashes. Foxy's Overly amused face fell as he realised who the fourth animatronic was designed to look like.

"They...THEY MADE ME A GIRL!" Foxy shouted as he berried his face in his hand and hook. Freddy and Chica grinned like Cheshire cats before exploding into laughing fits of their own. Bonnie smirked looking back on what had happened and Suddenly felt much better.

Once they'd all calmed down they glanced back over to the posters, this time analysing them with a serious face.

"They don't look all that threatening to be honest" said Freddy. The others turned to him in surprise, this was the first time they'd heard something positive about the newbies coming from Freddy.

"I'm sure were all going to get along just fine" Chica replied smiling.


	4. Arrival Of The Newbies

The weekends weather forecast was predicted sullen, as expected. Saturday of all days being the most unforgiving and harsh in its nature so far. The strong winds and heavy rain traveling from the East appeared to become the most acute under the mid days sky, unleashing it's humidity to those who ventured bellow.

Freddy Fazbear sat cosy and content inside the pizzeria, watching amused as the rain drops formed different shapes as they landed on the Windows of the building, all while listening to the pitter patter of the rain against it's glass frame. The wind whistled against the exterior almost violently. In any opinion such weather would be considered ghastly...but to Freddy it was pleasant, relaxing and even entertaining. Freddy continued to sit enjoying the weather with foxy in the corner of the show room on the small party table, placed right by the large window displaying the restaurants car park, they where currently also enjoying a good game of cards. In fact they'd been playing go fish for well over an hour now, while awaiting a large white van displaying the faz-tech logo on its doors to pull up outside. Due to the weather conditions however, it was expected to arrive late, preferably around noon.

"Ah ha" said foxy placing his cards down on the table. Freddy snapped to attention, breaking out of his day dream. He turned from the window back to foxy, who sat slouched in his chair, smiling ear to ear. Looking down at the cards he noticed the straight row of kings. Foxy had won...again.

"Well I'm out" said Freddy dropping his cards on the table.

"Ah come on captain, let us play another round yes?" replied foxy while picking up all the cards hoping to shuffle them once more.

"We've already played eleven rounds Foxy and I still haven't won a single game." Replied Freddy.

"Ah come on, I'll go easy on ya this time" insisted Foxy.

"Ha Yeah, that's what you said last time, and the time before that, oh and the time before that, and..."

"aye alright, I get it" interrupted foxy. "Your not in a competitive mood captain, I understand. Just as well, your not a worthy opponent anyways" added Foxy slyly. Freddy raised a brow.

"Not worthy huh?" he said with a grin. Foxy smiled while shrugging, he then proceeded to shuffle the cards once or twice before handing Freddy a new deck. Freddy was the most competitive animatronic at the pizzeria, and Foxy knew this so he played it to his advantage.

"no, no it's fine captain...if ye think ya not up to it then..." Foxy began smugly. He knew Freddy wouldn't be able to resist.

"I can play you easily fox, but how do I know that your not cheating somehow...after all you haven't lost a single game so far" said Freddy crossing his arms.

"Aye" winked foxy.

"So far." He emphasised. Freddy sat up straight and stared foxy in the eye before sitting back again.

"Nah I'm not buying it" replied Freddy slyly. Foxy glanced at his hook and back up at Freddy.

"pirates honour captain, I swear" assured foxy. Freddy fondled his brows for a second while giving off an unsure look. He wasn't making this easy for Foxy.

"Well how about this" Foxy started. "I challenge you to a final game...of high card, low card"

"Sounds like a fair deal" Chica said passing by.

"You think So?" Freddy teased.

"Surly he can't cheat at that" Chica answered. Foxy frowned at being blatantly scolded.

"why does everyone think I cheat?" he demanded. Chica only raised a brow as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, Yeah, let me guess, November the nineteenth?" Foxy said rolling his eyes. He referred to the day Bonnie caught him with an ace up his sleeve...literally. Well I say sleeve, it was actually hidden under his hook slightly, further disguised under the bottom of his arm. Everyone remembers that day perfectly because it really didn't end well.

"Lesson learnt, I guarantee it" foxy said raising his arm as if in court.

"Alright" said Freddy "I'm in."

They played for at least fifteen minutes before hearing the sounds of a delivery van pulling up outside. Freddy turned to the window as fast as possible.

"THEY'RE HERE!" He shouted, jumping out of his seat.

Bonnie peaked his head around the corner upon hearing this. Looking outside of the window they all saw two men step outside the van. The two men, one in blue overalls and the other in grey, where running over to the back of the van. They then both lifted one large brown box from the back, it took both of them just to lift it. They ducked their heads in an attempt to shield themselves from the rain, while proceeding to speed walk over to the restaurants entrance while carrying the box. Freddy and the others ran over to pirates cove and attempted to hide behind the curtains.

"Ah...damn Atlas, these boxes way a ton to carry" said the man in blue to the guy in grey.

"Yeah...ugh" replied the man in grey...or Atlas as he was referred too. He almost dropped the box trying to place it up on the new stage. Foxy watched, observing from the peek hole in the curtains.

"That must be your counterpart their carrying Freddy, he did look a little over weight in the poster" Foxy giggled. Freddy frowned and reached to slap foxy before being hushed by Bonnie and Chica. The four of them continued to hide behind the cove as the two men carried the brown boxes in one by one. Before they knew it there where six brown boxes sitting up on stage.

"Jonah!" Shouted Atlas. "I'm goanna clock our hours in at the van, go get the tools from the service room would ya?" He said leaving the building. The man in blue, who was referred to as Jonah walked over to the service room, unlocking the door with a bronze colour key attached to a Freddy head keyring. Foxy giggled at the sight of this.

"What? What do you see?" asked Freddy nervously. Foxy drew the curtains revealing an empty room and pointed over to the boxes on the stage. With the two men out of the way, Foxy was able to quickly sneak across the room and check out the boxes. The sound of something metal being dropped on the floor, by the service room indicated Jonah was on his way out with the tools. Foxy jumped and turned to sprinted back to the cove. He tugged the curtains back for cover. Shortly after the two men appeared back in the show room, carrying large sharp letter openers to aid their attempts at opening the brown boxes.

"So?" All three animatronics asked at once.

"eye it be Faz-tech, I'm sure of it" Foxy said nodding. Faz-tech was the name of the company engineers that designed and built Fazbear animatronics globally. So it was clear to them that the newbies had arrived. They only had to be put together, before being up and ready to interact.

Almost two hours had passed and the two men continued to work on the new animatronics. They where defiantly taking their sweet time, always taking breaks to eat or browse on their phones. Oh and they where hardly even half way done.

"dude" Atlas began "I know we fix and put animatronics together nearly every day...but I still can't figure out how to handle these new models." He said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Oh I know right...I've built furniture from Ikea that's less complicated than this" replied Jonah. They continued to chat about how boring and hard their jobs where while piecing together the newbies. It took another two hours before they where finally finished. All that was left to do was insert the PP chips and CPU. PP stood for "personality programing." These chips where what made each animatronic it's own individual, making them different from all others. In this case the new chips seemed to control the voices voice box as well as the personality.

"Ah dude, we're done, were actually finally done" said Atlas stretching his arms above his head in a circular motion.

"And after all this work, do you wanna know what I really, really feel like?" continued Atlas.

"what's that?" asked Jonah. "A gold medal?" He joked

"No, better!" Atlas answered. "I want...a big fat juicy MacDonald's!" He said licking his lips. Jonah burst out laughing as he flicked the lights off using the switch on the wall, turning the room in the pizzeria dark, they both headed out the door, closing it behind them before locking up to leave for the van.

"Are they gone?" asked Bonnie unsure. Foxy peeked out the curtain once more to see.

"I can't tell, let's go look shall we?" He replied. The four animatronics left the cove and rushed over to the new stage. Standing tall where three new, shiny animatronics. They apeared to be powered down. Regardless they looked amazing.

"geez..." said Bonnie with his mouth half open.

"wow there actually here and they look so similar...yet so diffrent...Im amazed" said Chica in aww.

"they're...smaller...then I anticipated" stated Freddy. "But yes they do look pretty neat"

At this point everyone was gob smacked at how the new animatronics looked, and each took a turn to express they're thoughts. All except Foxy.

"So...uh...Foxy?" Asked Chica calmly. "What do you think?"

"Me? well...would ya look at the hips on that one" shouted foxy pointing at the new Chica while grinning.

"I think I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little" he winked.

Chica slapped Foxy right in the face, and Freddy laughed before responding to Foxys typical behaviour.

"Way to ruin the moment Foxy." said Freddy. Foxy only winked and raised his hand to display a thumbs up towards Freddy in response.

"Have you no shame you stupid fox!" said Chica crossing her arms.

"Your lucky she's sleeping" said Bonnie. "If she's anything like you Chica, he'd be going back to pirates cove with more than just a slap after hearing him say that" he giggled.

"That he would" replied Chica smiling.

A few moments of silence passed before Freddy decided to speak again.

"they're currently plugged in...how long do you think it'll take them to charge up?" asked Freddy pointing to the long wires connecting to the power socket on the wall of the stage.

"I dunno" replied foxy shrugging.

"Hey wait...there's only three here, where are the other ones?" asked Chica, only now noticing the missing bodies. Freddy turned his head side to side, glancing around the room.

"Yeah your right...they're defiantly no where to be seen in the show room" he stated.

"Lets check the other party room" said Bonnie.

"Yeah good idea Bon" replied Freddy.

Upon entering the other party room they saw a table full of balloons and plush dolls. Those where usually in this room, but now there where extra balloons along with more new plushy dolls, ones that looked like the new animatronics.

"look captain!" said Foxy pointing to a large human sized box with strings stretching from the inside to the wooden cross up on the ceiling. Freddy noticed this, but the others directed their attention to the short round balloon holding animatronic boy...unlike the rest of the Fazbears the boy wasn't designed after an animal, but rather a human.

"how strange" said Chica.

"um..Chica..." started Foxy. "I take it back" he said. Chica turned confused.

"What?" she said tilting her head slightly.

"About the hips...this one's got the better package" he said pointing and laughing

"Im defiantly going to get on a first name bases with her" he said cheekily once again followed by a wink.

Chica, along with Freddy and Bonnie turned to him, after first thinking he was referring to the balloon kid. Now that would be messed up they thought. But no. They now noticed the fourth counterpart animatronic, a white and pink female fox stood before them. After realising what foxy meant, the three raised they're hands and slapped him again with such force he fell over knocking the charger from the newbie.

"Uhh...woops?" said foxy sheepishly as a faint bleeping sound came from the vixen.

"Ah...that can't be good" said Bonnie nervously.

Suddenly all four Fazbears slowly raised their heads upon seeing the newbie movie. Knocking the charger out must have activated her and she was now awakening.

"Oh...Um..Hello..." spoke a soft robotic voice causing them all to jump back slightly.

"I'm sorry but...where am I...and...who are you?"


	5. I Think Introductions Are In Order

So this is awkward, thought Toy Foxy as she stood awkwardly, being blatantly ignored by four unknown animatronics. She had asked them a question enquiring about her current location, but they're all just...staring at her, mouths half open with no sign of response. It's like they've never seen another animatronic before.

Freddy was the first to snap to attention and coughed awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Oh right...sorry" he began replying while inching closer. The other Fazbears finally broke out of their confused mixed surprised expressions and followed Freddy's approach, slowly moving closer surrounding the newbie.

"I'm Freddy" he said holding out his hand. Toy Foxy reached out unsure to shake it, only to withdraw almost instantly upon feeling Freddy's firm handshake. Freddy noticed her slight discomfort. It was his intention that his first impression on the newbies was something not to be toyed with, displaying himself as the one in charge or otherwise top boss, but he didn't want anyone feeling uncomfortable. So Freddy decided to continue his explanation in hope to ease the tension

"And these are my friend's and fellow band members, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the chicken, and that there laying on the floor by your feet is...Foxy the pirate." Freddy said with a sigh. Foxy looked up at Freddy who was shooting him an unimpressed glare. Foxy gulped turning away and looked up at the newbie with an awkward simile. She giggled upon seeing the strange fox spread out across the floor.

"Foxy! Would you get up!" growled Chica through her teeth. Foxy blushed embarrassed, realising he was still on the floor. He looked back at the newbie with pleading eyes.

"s-sorry...tripped" he said laughing nervously while picking himself up off the floor, brushing dust and dirt from his knees. Toy Foxy giggled again and opened her mouth to reply to the odd fox before being interrupted.

"Oh and to answer your last question, your at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, we've been expecting you newbies for a while now" Freddy said confidently.

"Newbies...as in multiple new animatronics?" she asked.

"uh...yeah, you and the other five that arrived today" Freddy said scratching his head. Toy Foxy's face lit up at the realisation she wasn't alone.

"There not exactly up and running yet...um...in fact the only reason your active is because we kind of accidently pushed foxy into...uh...I mean he accidently...tripped and fell, knocking your charger out...yeah that's what happened" said Freddy nervously trying to avoid eye contact with the newbie and foxy.

Of course Foxy was giving Freddy the death stare at this point.

"well, while they're still charging up...we could show you around?" implied Bonnie. Freddy glanced over and turned back nodding in agreement.

"Yeah...yeah good idea, you up for it uh...oh I'm sorry I never caught your name" said Freddy realising he never asked.

"Back at the factory I was referred to as Toy foxy...but my friend's called me Vixy" she said smiling

"friends...so you where active during the factory setting mode?" asked Chica.

"Yes but only temporarily, for test runs...I don't remember much, perhaps that's something they kept in my P.P chip" she replied.

"Well then Vixy it's great to meet You, let's go and start that tour shall we?" Chica asked, eager to get to know her new friend better.

"Sure" she replied shyly and they began leading her out from the party room, Chica and Bonnie walking with the newbie in front, with Foxy following behind. Freddy hadn't moved however and just as Foxy was about to exit the door way into the main hall he was stopped by a loud deep yelling of his name from behind.

"FOXY! OH I KNEW IT!"

Foxy froze momentary, staring back at Freddy's raging facial expressions. Freddy walked closer and stood about a foot away pointing at the floor. Foxy glanced down to see a card sitting there. His card. A king of spades, one which he had hidden under his hock once again in order to cheat during his game against Freddy. It must have fallen out when they all pushed him over.

"Ha...ha...uh...re-match?" Foxy replied smugly while laughing nervously, now realising he'd been caught, again. Freddy inhaled deeply as he narrowed his eyes to extreme depths.

"Pirates honour huh?" He demanded crossing his arms.

"Well I lived a short fulfilling life" foxy joked before winking and running straight out the door.

"Oh no you don't hill billy" shouted Freddy chasing after him.

"I was promised a re-match, and a re-match...I SHALL GET!" He screamed running past Chica, Bonnie and the newbie, almost knocking them over.

"Fight me Freddy!" laughed Foxy as he dashed for the main office. Once inside he slammed the button for the door realise, locking Freddy outside.

"Haha! Nice try captain big mac, but this ship has sailed" Foxy said laughing hysterically while watching Freddy bang against the glass windows. He was angry...obviously, but this was the kind of banter Freddy and Foxy shared. It was what Chica referred to as a "Love hate friendship."

"I've told you Foxy. Those MacDonald jokes are off the table, especially for a sea captain as salty as you" Freddy said banging on the window repetitively.

"keep going Freddy, all that motion is a great work out for your summer bod, burn that flabba!" joked foxy at the sights of Freddy's efforts to get inside.

"I'M NOT FAT!" shouted Freddy "I was just built this way!" he insisted.

"If ya worked out as much as you are now Freddy you could be the next Terry Crews. But speed walking to Macdonald's doesn't count as exercise just in case ye be getting any ideas" Foxy added trying to provoke Freddy further.

"OH FOR" Freddy began but stopped and rephrased "In the name of Faz-Tech and all that is good, I am not fat, I am an animatronic bear who has no desire to visit nor consume MacDonald related products!" he yelled, causing foxy to laugh harder. Freddy stopped for a moment realising how much Foxy was enjoying him self.

"Well if your not coming out, I guess I'll just have to wait out here...the power won't last for ever flat foot, and when it runs out" Freddy threatened both aggressively and sarcastically. Foxy stopped laughing and gulped after looking at the power monitor. Seventy percent left.

"uh oh" Foxy muttered to himself, realising how badly he'd messed up.

Meanwhile over in the show room Bonnie and Chica continued to show the newbie Vixy around the last room left in the restaurant.

"I recognise those three" said Vixy pointing to the three new toy animatronics standing powered down up on the new stage.

"makes sense, you did come from the same factory" replied Bonnie.

"I don't exactly remember much, just a few details here and there" added Vixy.

"Well I hope you newbies are better behaved then us four" joked Chica. "Sorry about earlier by the way, when Freddy is wound up he goes all out...and as for Foxy, he does seem to enjoy playing us all about, especially Freddy."

"I'll bear that in mind" replied Vixy looking back at the stage.

"I wonder how long it'll...it...it...arhhrzzz"

Bonnie and Chica turned in alarm to Vixy whose voice box had began malfunctioning. Suddenly her voice began to deepen as it faded inwards. Her body became limp as she leaned over almost falling. Bonnies concerned face faded into something sincere after realising what had just happened.

"Ah...battery died, she must have automatically powered off" he stated waving his hand in front of Vixys face.

"Well she didn't exactly get to finish charging fully thanks to her charger being knocked out so soon." Said Chica sighing.

"Guess we had better take her back to her party room to charge." stated Bonnie.

"Actually I have a better idea. If you move her up on stage with the other three I can go get her charger and bring it here, then when she wakes up, she can do so at the same time as the others."

"Hey good thinking Chica" replied Bonnie appraisingly.

"okay I won't be a moment" said Chica as she left the show room to retrieve Vixys charger.

Meanwhile Bonnie would try to gently place the newbie up on stage with her friends.

On the way down to the party room Chica passed the security office, where she saw Freddy sitting on a party stool outside the window staring through.

"uhh...Freddy?"

no response.

"FREDDY!" she shouted while clapping her hands together.

Freddy jumped backwards slightly, falling off the tiny child sized stool. He was defiantly deeply concentrated on something because he has never looked so shocked as much as he does now.

Chica raised a brow at that thought, she was about to ask what on earth he was was doing staring at the security office window, it's not like there was another guard hired here yet. Upon hearing Foxy's laugh at Freddy's fall come from inside the office, Chica's question was answered before she could even ask it.

"Oh come on you two, your behaving like children!" She demanded tapping her food up and down in disappointment.

"He started it" said a muffled voice from within the office. Chica leaned over Freddy and into the office window. She shot Foxy the most agitated and unimpressed glare any animatronic had ever seen, her narrowed eyes stared straight into his soul. Foxy instantly lowered his ears in shame, like a domesticated house hold pet after being told of by it's master. Freddy smirked. Damn he loved Chica sometimes. She was terrifying.

Foxy raised his head and realised the opportunity that had just presented it's self, he hit the button controlling the other door and ran off down the hall on the opposite side of the office. Freddy immediately stood up wanting to chase after him but was stopped by Chica.

"That shifty fox, he's gone done it again" moaned Freddy to Chica.

"Just let him go Fred...we'll get him back later...for what ever it is he's done this time." Chica winked laughing. Freddy grinned at the thought of taking revenge with the help of the Chica and the others and so he agreed to let it go. For now.


	6. Awakening Of The Newbies

Bonnie sat up on stage awaiting for Chica to return with the power charger for the newbie Vixy. While sitting innocently his nose started to twitch upon hearing a fast tapping sound sprint past one ear to the other. Bonnies ears stood up erect, fully alert. His attention was brought to a rustling in the certain over in pirates cove. Bonnie looked up at those on stage, each one of the newbie toy animatronics stood exactly as they where, they hadn't moved. Bonnie stood up and walked over to the cove, curious as to whom had just ran inside undetected, if not one of the toys. He reached out cautiously to draw back the curtain. A familiar chuckle came from within causing Bonnie to roll his eyes and pull back the curtain with confidence.

"Should have known it was you" said Bonnie with a relieved sigh. A singular green eye started back at him with a smug toothy smile.

"Hi-ya Bonnie mate, don't suppose ye could pretend ya never saw me here aye?" asked foxy sheepishly while sitting tightly, hidden in the corner. Bonnie smirked in response before climbing inside the cove to join him, drawing the certain back behind him so no one could see them inside.

"What did you do to him this time?" asked Bonnie sitting with crossed legs. Foxy glanced over confused...was he really that predictable?

"What makes ye think I did something?" demanded foxy. Bonnie raised a brow and continued to smile accordingly at him. A moment of silence past before Bonnie replied.

"If Freddy askes, I'll say I haven't seen you" He said with a wink. Foxy let out a breath of relief and smiled gladly. perhaps being predictable wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Aye thanks Matey."

Bonnie patted foxy on his head causing his ears to move downwards in discomfort.

"No problem, wouldn't want Freddy to dismantle you in your sleep now would We?" chuckled Bonnie as he with drew his hand from patting Foxy's head. Foxy shot him an unimpressed glare, which Bonnie only shrugged innocently at, he knew full well that petting him would annoy him more than any of the jokes that he could make. And his reaction was priceless. Every time.

"BONNIEEE!" Shouted a voice from outside, followed by a mutter

"Where did that rabbit hop off to now?"

"Ah...that's my call. Catch you later fox" said Bonnie standing up giving foxy a quick boy scout salute before slipping out of the cove. Outside stood Chica and Freddy, staring up at the newbies on stage.

"Here, I'm here" said Bonnie approaching the two of them while holding his hand in the air like a human school boy. Freddy fondled his brows confused.

"Uh, what where you doing in pirates cove?" asked Freddy while tapping his feet.

Bonnie froze and stared back blankly.

"Bon?" Freddy asked calmly, yet in his usuall no nonsense tone of voice which for him was deeper than normal.

"Oh me? Uh...I was Just..." started Bonnie trying to come up with some excuse on the spot, but was immediately interrupted.

"Is he in there? Is that where that shifty fox is hiding!" demanded Freddy.

"Uh...No!" Shouted Bonnie suspiciously.

"umm...what I mean is, I haven't seen him. I was in the cove because I umm...saw a mouse...yeah" said Bonnie avoiding eye contact with the two of them.

"A mouse, really?" said Freddy raising a brow.

"Yeah...yeah" Bonnie said nervously. "I've seen a few recently...must have something to do with the increasing amount of night guard corpses around haha..ha..uh ha" he said laughing nervously.

"Oh...really" Freddy said concerned, taking the bait. "Well I guess we'd better look into that, that is if we don't want to be closed down for infestation problems"

Chica rolled her eyes unimpressed.

"Eh hem" Chica coughed catching their attention. As they turned to look at her they changed the directed of their sights to the stage in which she pointed at. The three toy newbies Freddy, Bonnie and Chica where moving slightly.

"They're waking up" Bonnie said surprised.

"That was quick" said Freddy.

"Yeah...what a shame, I was hoping our Vixen friend could charge up in time to awaken with them, oh well" Chica stated with a sigh.

The heavy sleepy eyelids of the toys which were only half shut began to open wide as their limp body's began to stand up straight. They where active.

The three newbies stood confused. They looked to be blinded by the brightness of the stage spot lights shining back at them. Freddy recalled how bright those things appeared after animatronics being shut off for a long period of time. It was something he along with his fellow band members where accustomed too.

"Umm...hello there?" spoke out a deep voice, one very similar to Freddy's, but sounded almost British in nature.

"So uh, who might you three be?" asked the voice confused.

Freddy swallowed a lump in his throat and opened his mouth to respond.

"Hello, my name's Freddy and these are my friend's Bonnie and Chica" said Freddy as welcomingly as possible. "welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria!"

Toy Freddy looked the bear up and down before smiling and walking over towards the edge of the stage.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm toy Freddy" he said stretching out his hand, gesturing for Freddy to shake it. He did so firmly.

"I'm sorry, finally?" enquired Chica. "so you've heard heard of us?"

"Oh sure" replied another voice enthusiastically. This time it was the blue toy bunny who spoke.

"Back at the factory we where automatically switched on at night for test roams. We overheard much about the original animatronics we where designed from."

"That would be you yes?" asked Toy Freddy.

"Yeah I guess so" answered Chica.

"I'm Toy Bonnie by the way" said the blue bunny again, stretching out his hand to shake each of their hands. First was Bonnie who stood the closest and then Freddy, when he reached out to shake Chica's hand however he gave her a cheeky wink.

Bonnie noticed this and rolled his eyes unimpressed. The last thing he wanted was for his new found "friend" to go hitting on HIS friend.

"Oh and this is Toy Chica" said Toy Freddy pointing politely with his hand trying to include her into the introductions.

Chica glanced over along with the others, wondering why this Toy Chica girl hadn't said a word so far.

"Be nice, she's a tad shy" said Toy Freddy quietly towards the three.

He was right, as they all looked over at her, she had started to back off slightly. She was trying to smile politely but her discomfort showed through.

"I uh, uh...um..huh...h-hi" she finally chocked out.

"my na..name's T...Toy Chi...Chica."

Chica's eyes softened, and her expression changed to something of concern, the poor girl had all eyes on her while clearly appearing more than discomforted to being the social centre of attention. In a instant attempt to ease her she thought up an excuse to get her out of this awkward situation. After all everyone deserves a good first impression.

"Oh I almost forgot" Chica said directing herself to Toy Freddy.

"Your friend Vixy." She stated.

"Oh Yeah, Vixy, where's she at?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"right behind you, standing in the corner" replied Chica pointing behind them.

"There was an incident earlier on surrounding her charger, she's powered down until we plug her back in"

"Yeah" agreed Bonnie. "We've allready been eqanted with her, that is until she automatically shut down from a battery shortage. That's why we brought her here, to charge her up with you three"

"Alright then, I guess we should thank you for taking good care of her while we were sleeping. We'll just have to plug her in and wait for her awaken later on." Said Toy Freddy hoping off the stage. Chica took the opportunity.

"Well why don't you head over with Freddy and Bonnie and they'll show you around the building. Meanwhile Toy Chica and I can sort out your friend?"

Toy Chica turned nervously to the stranger upon hearing this. But then again anything would be better than standing up here in front of everyone. Especially when she could bearly begin to say anything with out stuttering awkwardly.

"uh y-yeah...O-okay" she replied quietly almost too quietly to hear.

"Yeahhh..." Bonnie dragged out uncertain. He turned behind him towards Pirates Cove where Foxys head could be seen peeking out of the certain. He clearly witnessed everything that had just happened, so no worries concerning needing to fill him in. But he appeared too scared to show his face with Freddy in the room so Bonnie watched as foxy retreated back inside.

"Bon?"

Bonnie Snapped to attention after hearing Freddy's voice. He didn't want to give anything away surrounding Foxys whereabouts so he just nodded.

"Yeah coming Fred."

Later on in the evening while Freddy and Bonnie occupied their toy counterpart, Chica sat with her own toy counterpart on stage, as she plugged Vixy into the main Power socket, in order for her to finish fully charging.

"so" Chica started.

"I can't begin to tell you how great it is to have more females friends in this place" Chica said trying to start a conversation and break the awkward silence. She wanted to get to know this newbie better.

"Oh, yes m-me too" was all she said in response.

"I mean being the only girl wasn't a problem especially around the others, they're great friends, well actually their practically family. But it'll be nice to have friends who relate too for once. You know?" Chica said cheerfully. Toy Chica nodded in agreement.

"Yes I t-totally understand where your coming from."

Well that was the most she had spoken so far, sounds like she's starting to feel at ease.

"B-back in the factory I had Vixy as a friend of course, but we didn't exactly get along all that well at first." She added. Chica raised a brow and turned to Toy Chica.

"really? How do you mean?" She asked intrigued. She hadn't had long to get to know Vixy all that well and due to her power being low when she awoke it caused her memory to be a little fussy.

"Well..." She started followed by a sigh. "When we first met at the factory there was this other animatronic, known as Wolfie, he was designed by a different franchise however, but resigned in the same factory as we did."

"Huh...I've never heard of this other animatronic called Wolfie" said Chica amused at the thought of a knock of Foxy renamed for another establishment.

"yes w-well...Vixy grew to like him...a lot actually. The night before he was shipped off to his new establishment he made a confession to me that he like Vixy as no more than a friend...I had asked him on her behalf considering she was p-planning on confessing her feelings to him that n-night. Unfortunately he didn't feel the same way, or so he said and the last thing I wanted was for Vixy to get hurt. I tried warning her before hand but...she wouldn't have it. In the end she was heart broken and blamed me for the incident" said Toy Chica with a sad expression.

"Oh no that's awful" said Chica putting her hand on Toy Chica's shoulder.

"yes but in the end we got through it. Toy Freddy ensured we made peace, though I sometimes I wonder if she really believed me when I explained my part in what happened."

A moment of silence passed as Chica absorbed the information she had been given. Toy Chica had really seemed to warm Up to her to have told her this so soon.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to...umm...well it's just I have b-be-been known to ramble about the silliest things when I'm nervous." She said lowering her head while fiddling her fingers

"No, no. I'm glad you told me. After all this is a fresh start for each of You, I'm sure everything's going to be just fine." Said Chica comfortingly.

"T-thank yo-you Chica...and you're right, it is n-nice to have another girl to t-tal-talk to."

Nearby the stage foxy sat in his pirates cove, he had just overheard everything the two of them where saying, and they had no clue he was even there. Well if he wasn't trapped in here before hand, he defiantly was now. He couldn't leave while the girls where on stage. If they saw him and realised he'd been listening...oh boy he'd hate to think what Chica would do to him. A shiver ran down his back. If Bonnie were here he'd say that this was "karma" for his recent behaviour. Ha! foxy thought to himself. Oh the irony.

Much time past by and he stayed in the cove hiding until the coast was clear. The girls had been chatting for almost and hour. It wasn't until Bonnie had come to collect them that they finnaly left the stage.

From what Foxy could tell, everyone was planning to meet in the party room while the Vixy girl charged up, this was his chance to leave without being seen.

Foxy walked down the hallway. Originally he was going to avoid the others but he grew tempted to see what they where all up to, so he decided to take a quick trip past the party room on his way. As he arrived he froze upon hearing laughter come from within. It seemed everyone except him was in fact inside...and they where having fun. As he stood outside he began to feel left out and so he decided he'd brave up and show his face...surely Freddy wouldn't be crawl enough to reject him right then and there in front of everyone...would he?

Foxy bit his lip and dismissed the thought. Taking a deep breath he moved to enter the room. As he did so, the room became quiet and all eyes where on him.

"Uh...Hi" He grined sheepishly. Oh boy, this couldn't have been anymore awkward.


	7. Reunited At Last

Foxy stood in the doorway, having still not fully entered the room. On the floor sat six animatronics, each staring back at him with big eyes. The unsettling feeling of being watched filled his mind with discomfort and he instantly understood the situation earlier on surrounding Toy Chica and her moment of stage fright. The toys seemed to be watching him confused, they'd assumed to have already met everyone in the pizzeria so were naturally startled when an unannounced animatronic came strolling in. Freddy however had a narrowed expression on his face as if to be contemplating weather or not to jump up right now and transform foxy into a nice new fox skin rug...well more of a fur rug he thought while glancing a look over at himself with the realisation that most of his body parts consist of metal mechanics and fake fur.

Only a few seconds of this awkward silence had past but to Foxy it felt like so much longer. Bonnie had been the first to notice and come to grips with the situation after seeing Freddy exchange rather agitated looks towards the frightened fox, which the toys had began to pick up on. Someone else had also caught on to what was happening and inevitably realised the rage building in the bear besides her. Not wanting to cause a scene Chica gently nudged Freddy with her elbow but still just about hard enough for him to weaken his gaze, calming himself. Chica then moved to looked over to Bonnie with a hardened expression. Bonnie knew that look. It displayed everything she demanded from him very clearly and she didn't even have to say one word. Her expression practically shouted "Well what are you waiting for? Say something!"

Bonnie coughed clearing his throat, and broke the silence between them. Everyone's attention was now glaring over at him. Including foxy who watched with pleading eyes.

"Uh...Hey Foxy, we where...umm...wondering where you had gotten to." Bonnie said awkwardly with a sheepish smile.

The sound of metal colliding caught his attention. It could be heard coming from the right, where Chica had faced palmed herself at Bonnies pathetic attempt to deliver a line. Toy Chica who sat next to her had became uneasy at the sense that something was off between these original three, or rather now four. She started fiddling with her fingers anxiously but Chica was too busy hiding her face behind her hands to have noticed.

"Yeah Foxy, Where have you been?" asked Freddy in an extremely over exaggerated tone of voice, trying to sound as though he didn't already know the answer himself.

Toy Bonnie raised a brow as he looked back at the Fox standing in the doorway, as if awaiting to see his response. He along with Toy Freddy hadn't caught on to what was happening. Toy Chica however was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with still no acknowledgment from either of her fellow Toy friends.

"Foxy, was it?" asked Toy Freddy.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...that be me" foxy replied with a straight face.

"Strange, no one mentioned you..." added Toy Freddy. Foxy tried to think of an excuse in response but couldn't.

"Oh I uh..." He started as the words spilled out on their own, but Toy Freddy interrupted him before he had the chance to say something stupid.

"No worries I'm sure you were busy with something important and your friends here just didn't want us interrupting...since your here would you like to join us?" Toy Freddy asked pointing his hands to a spare space left in the circle they had all formed on the floor. Foxy couldn't have been anymore glad to have been offered to join in the activity's. He let out a breath of relief as his ears raised in anticipation.

"Yeah" he chuckled slightly. "Sure."

Chica upon hearing this slowly pealed back her hands to watch Foxy close the space between them all. She turned to Freddy once again and waved her head towards the right in a motion that indicated for him to look over to the left, or rather move over left. Freddy shuffled along and so did the others, following his lead, making room for the fox to fully sit comfortable in the circle.

"I did wonder why there was only three of you and four of us, you know considering our design was based on you originals" stated Toy Bonnie as Foxy plumped himself down in the designated space.

"Truth is we didn't want to say anything on the account of what happened to the old toy models." Added Toy Freddy shaking his head. Foxy was looking over at Toy Chica who's head was lowered while she fondled her hands, he wondered what was bothering her but his attention was directed back to Toy Freddy after he had mentioned something about other models. Before Foxy had the chance to ask, Bonnie had joined the conversation.

"What do you mean?" He said curiously.

"Yeah" Freddy joined also. "I didn't know Faz-tech were working on any other models" he stated.

"Well originally they where just the new Toy models, older versions of us...but they didn't preform to the engineers expectations, and they where shut down and...well.." Toy Freddy slowed his words and his face fell, unable to speak the word. The originals became increasing impatient to understand what it was he wanted to say but nothing but silence prevailed. Finally Toy Chica raised her head and with a sorry expression as she bravely spoke out in the midst of the silence.

"terminated." She said respectfully.

At first everyone's reaction was to be shocked by the fact that Toy Chica had finally said something, she's hardly ever spoken. But then the realisation sunk in of what it was she said. Chica gasped before placing a hand on Toy Chica's shoulder.

"That's terrible" she said, but Toy Chica only lowered her head again remaining silent.

Toy Freddy scratched his neck before inhaling deeply to speak.

"Before they where sent of to be...scrapped...we had the privilege of meeting them, and their version of Foxy, well Toy Foxy that is, she was more a copy of our Vixy than you" said Toy Freddy looking over at foxy.

"She was the first to malfunction and they had rejected her first of all, before finally deciding on disposing the rest of them." He continued.

"Oh...I see" said Freddy lowering his ears.

"The reason I brought it up is because well...we didn't want to intrude on a touchy subjects when we saw no sign of your fox friend here, and given that no one spoke a word surround his whereabouts...we just assumed that the same that happened to our friend may have happened to yours...and the last thing we wanted to do was address the matter if that was the case, so we never said anything regarding weather or not there was in fact a fourth animatronic" Toy Bonnie specified as Toy Chica simultaneously nodded.

For a few slight seconds silence filled the room once again. Freddy had been pondering on the thought. If one of his friends had been torn by force from him like that then he'd...actually he didn't know what he'd do, he would surly feel broken for sure but the though was just horrific. Suddenly the anger he had towards Foxy vanished, he realised just how much each of his friends means to him, Foxy included. Sure his banter went to far but upon thinking on it...when doesn't it? While Freddy dwelled on the thought Chica had also gotten herself lost in though or perhaps it was the realisation of why Toy Chica appeared so shy, if she and her friends had experience all of this within the short time of being built...well it's no wonder some of them suffered the issues that they did. Not only that but the realisation of how easy they where living life seemed much clearer now. All this time they where nervous for the arrival of the newbies...but the truth was they have had it the hardest compared to the originals.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friends." Freddy finally spoke, coming back to the moment.

"Thank you...but its not like there was anything we could have done...so no point on dwelling on it, however I do believe there's a valuable lesson here and that is to make the most of what we have." Replied Toy Freddy with a small kind smile on his face.

"sooo.." dragged out Toy Bonnie. Foxy turned to him along with the others

"Aye?" He asked patiently.

"On a less depressing note, who wants to play a game!?" insisted the bunny moving from sitting on his knees and up to standing on his feet. Toy Freddy's facial expression changed from sorrow filled to something more positive.

"That sounds like fun" he agreed.

"Alright then, What game did you have in mind?" asked Freddy curious as to what creative games the Toys had invented.

"uh...haha" Toy Bonnie laughed nervously. "Actually, we haven't really ever had time to play many physical games, there where some old board games over at the warehouse factory that we would sneak away with at night and play together...but we never played anything other than those" He admitted.

"Really?" asked Bonnie. Toy Freddy nodded in response.

"Oh hey I know!" shouted Chica jumping up in excitement. Foxy smiled knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Let's play predictor and prey, we finally we have more than just two pairs which will make the game a whole lot more fun!" she said emphuistically while clapping her hands.

The toys all looked up at her both intrigued and confused. After Chica explained the rules surround how to play, the newbies insisted on playing for sure, the idea defiantly appealed to everyone and sounded extremely fun to those who had never played anything of the sort. Toy Chica however began to back away slowly upon seeing everyone pair up. She felt somewhat comfortable around Chica, but felt extremely out of place teaming up with someone else that she hardly knew. Her fellow Toy friends had already teamed up, Toy Freddy and Bonnie and Tit Bonnie with Freddy...she couldn't pair with Chica because they where both prey animals and Vixy wasn't here meaning she couldn't team up with her either and even then the idea of being chanced around by the Vixen didn't appeal.

Suddenly a gentle tap could be felt on Toy Chica's left shoulder.

"Not leaving so soon aye lassie?" asked foxy teasingly from behind as she turned to him.

"Oh n-no I j-just" she tried to spit it out while he smiled watching her.

"You can team up with me alright?" Said Foxy warmly. Toy Chica lowered her head blushing slightly and muttered the words "Oh o-okay.."

"And that only leaves...Chica" said Freddy while doing a head count of every animatronic pair. Chica stood unbothered alone in the middle of the room, as the last uneven and unpaired animatronic to not be included.

"Well I guess I'll just have to spectate" Chica said shrugging. She didn't seemed too bothered but her surprise was caught by a voice originating from the doorway.

"What? And let you have all the fun without me" said the smiling pink and white Vixen standing under the door frame.

"Vixy! There you are girl, late as ever" laughed Toy Bonnie jokingly.

"You know how I do enjoy making an entrance" replied Vixy beaming.

"Looks like we have an even number again" said Freddy as the Toys welcomed their old friend back momentarily.

"Well this has all turned out quite nicely" said Toy Freddy in his typically posh British accent.

"Yes!" agreed Chica. "Vixy come here and team up with me and I'll explain how to play" insisted Chica. From a far Toy Chica gave of an unsettled look about Chica and Vixy pairing up together. Foxy noticed this and even though Toy Chica had no clue that he had been listening in to what she had been saying earlier on with Chica surrounding her and Vixys previous encounters, he defiantly was aware of the history between the two of them and immediately connected the dots as to why she seemed concerned, she was probably worried Chica would bring up the matter to Body and reignite some drama between each of them.

Once everyone was paired up they left to head over to the main show room as it was far larger and had more room to play in. Toy Freddy and Bonnie who had teamed up where the last to leave, and Bonnie had stopped them for a moment from following the others.

"Everything alright?" asked Toy Freddy concerned.

"Thank you." Was all Bonnie said as he stood smiling. Toy Freddy knew then that he had been caught.

"Can't out smart the bunny then hey?" laughed Toy Freddy.

"Nope" Bonnie replied proudly.

When Toy Freddy had conveniently brought up the sad story earlier on, about the tragedy that took place with his old friends, the ones who where taken away. It became clear to Bonnie that it had changed his friends perspective on each other. They had suddenly in that moment been brought closer and unknowingly left behind any doubts. Freddy who wanted nothing more than pay back had forgiven Foxy practically instantly, something he rarely did without getting even first. Toy Freddy's little speech earlier on had resolved the tension between everyone. At first Bonnie couldn't understand how exactly the newbie had figured out that there was tension between them begin with but he quickly remembered the rather obvious shady behaviour each of them displayed when Foxy entered the room.

"Got to say I'm impressed though" Bonnie added as they headed out the room to follow the others.

"What can I say" replied Toy Freddy with a smirk. "It's a gift."

 ** _author's note:_** **Hey readers thanks for making it this far into my fanfic, I've been enjoying writing this thanks to all the great and kind support you have given me in the reviews. Those are what inspire me to finish this story. thanks again :)**


	8. All isn't what it seems

It had been a week since the newbie toy animatronics arrived at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. Since then each and every one of them had gotten along splendidly. Over the course of time that it took the toys to settle in, the original animatronics became more then friendly with their toy counterparts and any resentment or worry had been eradicated. They spent most of their time partying together during the late evenings in which they where able to free roam, playing games, singing songs and even working together to hunt the new night guard. Things where going great. Freddy especially became quite comfortable with the new routine, he even admitted as much to Bonnie one night, stating that things had never been so great. In fact business at the restaurant was booming like never before. Yet...on top of all the glamour and good times...something still seemed slightly...off to Freddy. At first he dismissed it but being the paranoid bear he is he finally decided to mention it to one of his closest friends. The long eared purple bunny whom he trusted the most.

Now:

"I'm telling you Bon something isn't right around here." Stated Freddy seriously from the men's bathroom. He had met Bonnie here so that he could hold this conversation in private. He didn't want the others overhearing anything for...certain reasons.

"I think you're imagining it Fred." Replied Bonnie leaning against the bathroom wall, his arms folded across his chest.

"Don't take this the wrong way but...you do have a tendency too...well"

"To what?" demanded Freddy.

"well...to over react." Replied the bunny carefully. He was trying to be as delicate as possible but didn't have the time for Freddy's nonsense.

Freddy stood still with a blank expression. Usually he would have scolded anyone who said such a thing towards him. But in this case he was more focused on the problem at hand. He shook his head, ignoring Bonnie's disinterest and continued.

"That's simply not true. I just seem to be the only one who pays any attention to the little details around here." He replied inching closer.

"Okay so...let me get this right." Began Bonnie straightening his back. "What you're saying is that...because a few locked doors have been left open here and there, and a bunch of random screws have been found lying around the place...you believe there to be something strange going on?" Bonnie asked pulling an unconvinced face.

"Yes!" replied Freddy unfolding his arms and swinging them down by his side's.

Bonnie shook his head as he looked down at the dirty bathroom floor. He then moved closer to Freddy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fred...you need sleep. Your power module must be damaged or something because you're clearly not getting the juice you need." Bonnie stated concerned.

Freddy sighed and pushed Bonnie's hand away.

"You think im mad." He muttered feeling hurt. But then again it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Listen im not paranoid Bon...I know that's what you all think of me but it's not the case." He stated clearly walking over to the sinks of the bathroom and glancing at himself in the mirror.

"These things didn't start happening until THEY arrived.

Bonnie opened his mouth to interrupt, in defence of his new found toy friends who Freddy referred to, but Freddy was too quick as he turned around and spoke before he had the chance.

"And before you say anything, I'm not accusing any one of anything." Freddy stated. Before turning back to the mirror.

"But something doesn't fit around here. Things are disappearing, strangest notices are coming from the basement...even the staff have been talking about their discomfort in this place, apparently their equipment and personal items have been going missing"

Bonnie continued to stand there listening to Freddy list all the strange unexplainable occurrences as he remained silent.

"I'm not crazy Bon, I've asked the other animatronics about such things and even they agree it's strange, denying any part in the activity."

A moment of silence past before Bonnie sighed and spoke again.

"So...what prey tell is it you believe to be going on?

Freddy shrugged.

"I haven't a clue...but it's something shady for sure."

"You think a few missing and random appearing parts...is shady?" Bonnie said plainly. "I don't see how this is a problem Fred, most likely the staff are being lazy morons again and are forgetting to clean up the mess they make."

"No you don't understand. I overheard the staff talking, the key to parts and serves has gone missing. No one has access to that room...so where are these parts coming from?"

Bonnie held a contemplative look. He agreed that it seemed a little odd.

"Think about it Bon, the doors that have been unexplainably left open...if the key is missing...then how are those doors being opened...and why?" Freddy stated.

"Unless." Freddy said looking up to Bonnie. "Someone stole it."

"What...why?" asked Bonnie unsettled at the realisation off just how dark the situation had become.

"I'm not sure." Replied Freddy. " But I suspect one of us hasn't been entirely honest."

Bonnie has dropped slight as he rubbed his head.

"What do we Do?" he asked quietly.

"We keep this between us...for now. Until I figure out what's going on around here."

Bonnie toyed with his hands and nodded. They decided they'd better leave the bathroom, they had been in there a while now and that might seem suspicious. As they stood outside the doorway to leave the bathroom they froze.

Freddy grabbed Bonnie by the shoulder and pulled his to the side of the wall. Protected by the cover of the wall they both leaned around for a peak.

Across the hall they watched Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie sneak into one of the part rooms together. As Toy Chica entered the room Toy Bonnie turned around and glanced side to side, as if checking no one was around. Freddy and Bonnie retired to the safety of cover and looked to each other.

"Either your paranoia is rubbing of on me...or those two really didn't want to be followed." Stated Bonnie.

"I told you Bon...something isn't right. And I'm going to figured out what."

 **authors note: Sorry this took a while to update. If you are enjoying the story then why not Check out my audio Fanfic Reading for this story over on my channel Rosie Rabbit zs Geek. enjoy! :)**


	9. Don't ask, don't tell

"What...on earth happened here?" Chica muttered while gasping at the disaster before her. She had come to visit foxy in the cove after thinking it odd that he hadn't left yet. Closing time came nearly an hour ago and Foxy still hasn't been seen nor heard, something that was extremely out of character. Usually Foxy couldn't wait to leave, and was the first one to do so when the clock struck twelve.

Chica stood at the entrance of pirates cove with her beak hanging open. After drawing back the certain, Foxy was revealed to be sitting there and appeared to be caught off guard. His face frozen with the expression of a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn't have been.

"Oh. MY. Animatronic." Chica said clenching her mouth to prevent her upcoming laughter. The entire cove was covered in pink sparkly glitter, and Foxy himself was no exception. He was covered head to toe in sparkles and glitter glue. A muffled snort came from outside as Chica tried her best to withhold the laughter that burned inside her. Foxy snapped to attention and frowned at Chica aggressively.

"Don't you dare!" He growled, locking his eyes with hers.

"Oh believe me I'm trying not to" Chica giggled, squinting her eyes.

Foxy blushed with rage and embarrassment.

"Well don't just stand there, make yourself useful and help me get out of this mess!" demanded Foxy.

Chica looked down at the helpless fox, so desperate for her help. She rolled her eyes and moved to enter the cove. As she entered she watched carefully as to where she walked. The last thing she wanted was to become another victim of what looked to be a Lady Gaga glitter bomb attack.

"Close that certain too, I don't want anyone else seeing me like this!" begged Foxy.

"And what exactly is this?" asked Chica holding back any witty replies.

"Bloody teenagers" scolded Foxy. "creative creatures."

"Teenagers did this to you?" asked Chica.

"Aye" Foxy nodded while rubbing his body down with blue paper towels, attempting to wipe off as much of the sticky glitter as possible.

"They came in here all loud like...then started throwing water balloons around like a bunch of pansies. It wasn't till after they exploded that I realised them balloons ain't been filled with water." Explained Foxy.

Chica smirked and reached to pull off a hanging piece of balloon stuck to Foxys back.

"I take it this happened during show time then?" She asked gently. She wondered how it was that neither her nor the others noticed this event take place.

"Aye lass" Foxy replied. "It wasn't until the security guard kicked em out that I managed to run down the hall and grab them paper towels from the bathroom after closing time, to help get this stuff off." Foxy added.

"Right...well why didn't you stay there and use the sinks to try and wash this off, I doubt you have any chance removing such a sticky substance without water." Said Chica.

"Oh...funny story actually." Foxy began while rubbing his head.

Chica looked up curiously.

"As I just said I had to go down after closing time right...couldn't risk them kiddies seeing me out of me cove, especially in the state I be in now." Foxy started.

Chica rolled her eyes.

"Anyways there I was running down the hall right? And at the end of the hallway I see Bonnie entering the men's bathroom."

"Don't tell me" Chica interrupted "You didn't stay because you didn't want Bonnie to see you covered in pink glitter glue?" stated Chica unimpressed.

"Nah lassie" Foxy replied. "I didn't go in at all because Bonnie locked the bathroom door, I had to get me paper towels from the female bathroom."

"Really?" asked Chica sarcastically. "That's what you call a funny story?"

Foxy shook his head and folded his arms.

"Don't be so quick to throw your tongue around lassie." Foxy demanded.

Chica folded her arms impatiently.

"As I was saying" Foxy continued. "I saw Bonnie lock the door to the bathroom which I thought was very suspicious...and well you know me, I can be a nosey one sometimes. So I went up to the door to knock and ask if everything be alright. After all its very out of character for an animatronic, especially one such as Bonnie to lock themselves in a human bathroom aye? Anyway as I be standing there I swear on me hook I be hearing voices."

Chica turned her head in curiosity.

"I could have sworn the other voice was Freddy." Foxy stated confidently.

"Now I be no detective but even I know when something is off...and those two be acting shady as a shadow."

"I've got to admit that is...odd. But I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." Insisted Chica.

"I dunno lass...strange things be happening around here as of late."

"Oh now your just milking it." Chica sighed.

"Well...come on then." Chica said standing up brushing her hands clean.

"What ye be on about?" asked Foxy confused.

"To the bathroom, duh." Answered Chica.

"There's no way we're getting this stuff off you without water. Plus I'm curious now as to what was going on in that bathroom earlier." Chica stated.

"Eh fine...but I don't plan on being seen by no one you hear!" Insisted Foxy.

"Yeah, yeah come on let's get a move on." She replied.

As Chica and foxy snuck down the hallway on their way to the bathroom they acknowledged some other animatronics acting rather suspiciously. they witnessed Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica both leaving the same party room together...only to part ways without even noticing one another. Clearly they didn't want to be seen together.

"What exactly is going on with every one around here?" muttered Chica to herself as she and Foxy stood hidden behind the wall at the end of the corridor.

"Is the coast clear?" whispered Foxy.

"Yeah I believe so...hold on let me che – Ahhh Toy Bonnie, Hi" Chica shouted surprised after having lent around the corner of the wall only to come face to face with the newbie bunny.

"UH! Chica...hi." replied Toy Bonnie. "What are you uh...doing here?"

Foxy stayed hidden behind the wall listening to the awkward conversation taking place. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this, regardless of how shady there behaviour may seem.

"Nothing...just...nothing." replied the Chicken.

"Yeah...me too." Said Toy Bonnie. He was clearly caught off guard and didn't seem to know what to say.

"I uh...I'm going to go find my guitar, excuse me." Toy Bonnie said politely as he moved to walk around Chica.

"Yeah no problem...see you around." Chica said quietly as Toy Bonnie wondered off down the other end of the hall.

Foxy crept up behind Chica and asked quietly "What do ye suppose the bunny be up to?"

"Do I look like a bloody psychic to you?" moaned Chica.

"Easy lass." Said Foxy. "Now come on let's hurry this along, I'm tired of looking like a walking Barbie doll."

"Chica chuckled at the thought. Foxy himself even cracked a smile.

They proceeded into the men's bathroom which was in fact empty.

"Damn they must have left...oh well." Stated foxy with a sigh.

"well never mind that, let's just focus on getting you cleaned up." Insisted Chica turning on the taps to the sink.


End file.
